Alexa Bliss: Road to the NXT Women's Championship
by BJ071992
Summary: Alexa Bliss may have all the bling, kindness and popularity, but there is one thing that she has always wanted and that is the NXT Women's Championship. Follow Alexa on her road to become the NXT Women's Champion.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexa Bliss vs. Carmella**

Alexa Bliss made her way to the ring, high-fiving the fans along the way. She was going to face Carmella, a cocky self-proclaimed princess from Staten Island.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss." announced Eden Rhodes.

Alexa waved at the crowd before she waited for her opponent to arrive. Sure enough, Carmella's theme song hit the arena and she made her way out to a chorus of boos.

"Her opponent, the Princess of Staten Island - Carmella!"

Carmella entered the ring before snatching the microphone from Eden.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tinkerbell herself." Carmella said with an arrogant smirk on her face.

Alexa looked hurt, but that didn't stop Carmella from having her say.

"You may be a 'glitter queen', Alexa. But I am the Princess of Staten Island! And you, my dear, are a peasant!"

Alexa had heard enough and slapped the taste out of Carmella's mouth. The referee signalled to ring the bell and Carmella wasted little time and tackled Alexa to the ground and started slamming her head on the mat.

"Get up, bitch!" Carmella snarled at Alexa before tossing her into the turnbuckle.

Carmella charged at Alexa, but the Diva with all the bling delivered a drop kick on the arrogant Carmella.

"Watch this!" Alexa shouted at the crowd before delivering a bulldog on Carmella. Alexa made the cover, but Carmella kicked out at two. Alexa picked Carmella up before delivering a snap suplex for another two count. Carmella was able to kick Alexa in the face before she got up and went for a body slam. However, Alexa reversed it and rolled Carmella up.

1-2-3!

The ref called for the bell. Alexa Bliss rolled her way out of the ring just before Carmella could attack her.

"Here is your winner, Alexa Bliss!" Eden announced.

Alexa high-fived some fans and celebrated her victory as a furious Carmella remained in the ring, outraged that she suffered defeat at the jaws of victory.

* * *

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

As Alexa entered the locker room, she could see the BFFs, Sasha Banks and Charlotte, who also happened to be the NXT Women's Champion, picking on Becky Lynch.

"You don't deserve to be here!" Sasha taunted at Becky.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?!" Alexa shouted, pushing Sasha into Charlotte.

"Oh no, you did NOT just put your hands me!" Sasha said angrily, but Charlotte restrained her BFF before she could attack Alexa.

"You're getting too cocky for your own good, Bliss." Charlotte stated in her usual calm but sarcastic demeanour.

"Is that so, champ?" Alexa asked Charlotte.

"My, my. It seems that you're starting to show signs of assertiveness."

"I want to challenge you for the NXT Women's Championship." Alexa said to Charlotte.

"As if I'd let a fairy challenge me for my title." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we challenge you two freaks to a tag team match next week on NXT?" Sasha suggested.

Alexa and Becky looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Consider the challenge accepted!" Becky said to them.

"Fine. Look forward to losing next week." Sasha smirked before her and Charlotte left the locker room laughing.

"You okay, Becky?" Alexa asked her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your help." Becky said extending her hand.

Alexa and Becky shook hands and smiled at each other

* * *

**_Author's Message:_ _What do you think? I've always wanted to write a story about Alexa Bliss as she is my favourite NXT Diva._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch vs. The BFFs**

Charlotte's theme song blasted the Full Sail Arena as the NXT Women's Champion made her way to the ring with her fellow BFF, Sasha Banks. The BFFs challenged Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch to this tag team match last week and got what they wanted. Now, they just waited for their opponents to arrive.

_I'm wearing all the BLING BLING!_

Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch made their way to the ring, high-fiving the fans along the way. Just as Alexa and Becky entered the ring, the BFFs jumped them from behind and started attacking them.

"I've got this!" Sasha told Charlotte, who tossed Becky out of the ring, before stomping away at Alexa.

Alexa tried to get up, but Sasha continued to stomp away at the glitter queen.

"Get up!" Sasha yelled at Alexa, pulling the fallen Diva by the hair and Irish whipping her into the ropes. Alexa managed to kick Sasha in the face before rolling her up for a two count.

"Tag me, Lex!" Becky ordered at Alexa.

Alexa made the tag to Becky, who dragged Sasha by the legs and delivered some forearm shots to her face. Before Sasha could react, Becky delivered an impressive leg lariat before making the cover, but it was a two count.

"Damn it! She's not out yet!" Becky said to herself before throwing Sasha into the turnbuckle. However, Charlotte tagged herself in and went to hit Becky, but the Irish Diva saw what was happening and ducked. Charlotte went to clothesline Becky, but she managed to make the tag to Alexa.

"YOU! You can never beat me in a match, fairy! Here, I'll give you the first slap." Charlotte said, pointing at her cheek.

Alexa just looked at Charlotte as if she was crazy. So, she slapped the Women's Champion before rolling her up. The referee counted to two before Charlotte kicked out. Charlotte clotheslined Alexa before knocking Becky off with a forearm shot.

"Sasha, get in here!" Charlotte ordered at her BFF.

Sasha returned to the ring and helped Charlotte Irish whip Alexa into the turnbuckle. Sasha went to tackle Alexa, but was met with a taste of the turnbuckle post. Alexa tossed Sasha out of the ring before being kicked in the stomach by Charlotte.

"You will never beat me, Alexa Bliss! You will NEVER beat me!" Charlotte screamed in Alexa's face.

However, Alexa seized the opportunity and rolled Charlotte up into a pinfall.

1-2-3!

The referee called for the bell as Alexa jumped for joy at scoring a win over the NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte.

"Here are your winners, the team of Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch!" Eden Rhodes announced.

Becky hugged Alexa before the referee raised their hands in victory. Charlotte looked on in disbelief as her and Sasha made their way toward the entrance ramp.

"You got lucky!" Charlotte said to Alexa.

With their arms around each other, Alexa and Becky waved goodbye at the BFFs.

* * *

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

As Alexa was getting ready to hit the showers, her iPhone went off. It was a voice message from Charlotte.

_"Hey fairy. You may have gotten lucky in that tag team match, but we all know that you can never beat me in singles competition. Enjoy losing to my BFF Sasha next week, Alexa. Bye-bye now."_

"Whatever." Alexa said to herself before her iPhone went off again. This time, Sasha Banks had a voice message.

_"It looks like we have a match next week on NXT, Alexa. I'm really looking forward to beating your sorry ass in the ring. With my BFF Charlotte in my corner, I've got what it takes to win. Enjoy losing, loser!"_

Having heard the voice message, Becky walked over to Alexa.

"Who do the BFFs think they are?" Becky asked angrily.

"Becky, would you be able to be in my corner for my match with Sasha next week?" Alexa asked her friend.

Becky smiled at Alexa before saying, "I'll do anything for my friend."

Alexa smiled back. "Thanks."

So, Alexa would be facing Sasha Banks next week. In Alexa's mind, she knew she would have to just beat Sasha in order to get to Charlotte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baskin Robbins - Orlando, Florida - Friday afternoon**

Alexa Bliss decided to invite some of her fellow NXT Divas out for ice cream at Baskin Robbins. Among the Divas were Becky Lynch, Bayley, JoJo, Devin Taylor, Kendall Skye and Eden Rhodes. WWE Divas Alicia Fox, Summer Rae and Layla were also invited.

"So what are the plans for the weekend?" Alexa asked the girls.

"Layla and I have to go to a house show in Virginia this weekend." Summer replied.

"Are you two facing Fandango in a handicap match?" Bayley asked them, laughing. Fandango was the former flame of both Summer Rae and Layla who was two-timing the both of them. Ever since then, they've interfered in Fandango's matches.

"I wish." Layla laughed before saying, "No, Summer and I are facing Rosa and Eva Marie in tag team action."

"That Eva Marie is such a snake. I can't stand her." Kendall said in disgust.

Becky saw Charlotte enter with Sasha Banks and Carmella.

"Speaking of snakes, look who just walked in." Becky said to the girls.

Charlotte and her cronies walked over to where Alexa and the rest of the Divas were sitting.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tinkerbell and her fairies." Charlotte mocked.

"What are you doing here?" Alexa asked them. "I didn't invite you!"

"Real flattering, fairy!" Charlotte smirked.

"Besides, you'll never beat Charlotte. You're just living a fairy tale, Alexa!" Carmella sneered.

Alicia stood up and got in Carmella's face.

"Girl, you better shut yo mouth before I shut it PERMANENTLY!" Alicia snapped.

"Get out of my face, bitch!" Carmella said, pushing Alicia back. "Do you realise who you're talking to? I'm the princess of Staten Island!"

"Listen here, you little pest!"

The next thing everyone knew, Alicia grabbed her strawberry milkshake and threw it at Carmella.

"Oh my gosh!" JoJo said.

"That outfit cost me a lot of money!" Carmella shouted at Alicia.

"Have a great time at the dry cleaners, girl!" Alicia smiled before waving Carmella goodbye.

As Carmella stormed out, Sasha slapped Alexa in the face.

"That's for not stopping the fight!" Sasha yelled.

Alexa slapped Sasha back, but her friends were able to stop them from fighting.

"Get out, you plastic wannabes! I'm so glad I left your pathetic group!" Summer said to them.

"This isn't over, Alexa!" Sasha warned Alexa.

"Just get out!" Bayley said to them.

Without saying another word, Charlotte and Sasha left.

"Are you okay, Alexa?" Bayley asked her friend.

"I'm fine. I'm just annoyed that the BFFs and Carmella ruined our ice cream outing." Alexa replied.

"Don't worry, girl. The self-proclaimed Staten Island princess will get what's coming to her." Alicia replied.

Alexa, Becky, Bayley, JoJo, Kendall, Summer, Layla, Devin and Eden all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

Alexa was getting ready for her match with Sasha when she noticed Bayley and Becky laughing at the TV.

"What's so funny?" Alexa asked them.

"Foxy just beat Carmella and the Staten Island princess is throwing a fit!" Bayley laughed.

"Serves her right for pushing Alicia." Becky said.

"My match is next. You ready, Becky?"

"I sure am." Becky smiled.

"Good luck, Bliss." Bayley said, hugging Alexa.

"Thanks, Bayley." Alexa said with a huge smile.

* * *

**Alexa Bliss w/Becky Lynch vs. Sasha Banks w/Charlotte**

Sasha's entrance music hit the arena as she made her way to the ring with her fellow BFF and the current NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by the NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte. From Boston, Massachusetts, Sasha Banks!" Eden Rhodes announced.

Sasha entered the ring before snatching the microphone from Eden.

"I just want to say that Alexa Bliss is the most undeserving, pathetic excuse of a wrestler on NXT! She's not even human! She's a fairy!" Sasha said to the crowd, which caused them to boo loudly.

"Alexa Bliss isn't championship material! She should never be the NXT Women's Champion! As for my BFF, however, she IS championship material! Not only that, she is the daughter of the great Ric Flair!" Sasha said.

Charlotte held the NXT Women's Championship belt high in the air.

"So, Alexa. Come on out here and get your ass beat by the 'Boss'!" Sasha said, throwing the microphone down on the ground.

_I'm wearing all the BLING BLING!_

Alexa Bliss made her way to the ring accompanied by her friend, Becky. They high-fived the fans before Alexa entered the ring. As Alexa blew a kiss at the fans, Sasha attacked her from behind. Sasha stomped on Alexa before Irish whipping her into the turnbuckle.

"Here goes!" Sasha shouted before she tackled Alexa into the turnbuckle. As Sasha went to tackle Alexa for a third time, the glitter queen was able to reverse it into a roll up for a two count.

Alexa got back up and hit a dropkick on Sasha before blowing a kiss at the fans. Alexa then picked Sasha up and Irish whipped her into the ropes before hitting a spinning heel kick on her and pinning her for another two count. Alexa then picked Sasha up before tossing her by the hair.

"Oh, what's this?!" Alexa smiled as she showed the crowd a chunk of Sasha's hair.

When Sasha realised her weave was ripped out, she was furious!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sasha screamed at Alexa.

Alexa threw the weave in Sasha's face before delivering a powerful head scissors. Alexa then jumped up on the turnbuckle. Charlotte went to push Alexa off, but all that got her was a spear from Becky. Alexa then delivered her finishing move, the Sparkle Splash, on Sasha.

1-2-3!

Alexa scored the victory over Sasha. A disappointed Charlotte looked on as Becky hugged Alexa.

"Here is your winner, Alexa Bliss!" announced Eden.

Alexa and Becky celebrated in the ring as Sasha was throwing a fit over her weave.

"Did you see that?! She ripped out my weave!" Sasha screamed at Charlotte.

**"Alexa Bliss has been on a roll as of late." William Regal told his fellow commentators.**

**"She is pushing herself closer to becoming the No.1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship." Renee Young said.**

Alexa and Becky high-fived the fans before making their way backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

The General Manager of NXT, Veronica Lane made an announcement to the Divas in the locker room a few hours before the show was about to start.

"Ladies, there will be a fatal four-way match to determine the No.1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship. I will choose the four participants." Veronica told the NXT Divas.

Alexa, Bayley, Becky, Sasha, Carmella, JoJo and Kendall Skye waited to hear if they would be announced as the contenders of the fatal four-way match.

"Alexa, you have impressed me with your recent victories. Therefore, you'll be in the fatal four-way." Veronica told Alexa.

"Thank you, Miss Lane." Alexa said, smiling. Alexa was really excited about being picked. There is one thing that she has always wanted and that was the NXT Women's Championship.

"Now then." Veronica said, looking at the Divas as she walked around the room. She stopped where Becky was standing before saying, "Becky Lynch, you'll also be in the match."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"Bayley, you'll be the third Diva in the match." Veronica said.

"Oh thank you, Miss Lane. You're the best." Bayley said, giving Veronica a hug.

"Okay, okay. You're welcome, Bayley." Veronica said, looking uncomfortable before prying Bayley off her.

"Who's the last Diva?" Carmella asked impatiently.

"The last Diva to be named in the No.1 contender's match is Sasha Banks." Veronica said.

This didn't sit well with Carmella. She went into a full-blown fit.

"The only reason SHE is in the match is because she's Charlotte's BFF!" Carmella shouted.

"Excuse me? You're just jealous because you haven't won a match!" Sasha shouted back.

"I'm the Princess of Staten Island. I refuse to be treated like this!" Carmella snapped before storming out of the locker room.

"That girl has serious issues." Alexa said.

"JoJo and Kendall Skye, you'll still be competing on tonight's show. You'll be teaming up to take on Summer Rae and Layla. All the best of luck." Veronica told them.

"Thank you." JoJo said.

Veronica wished Alexa, Becky, Bayley and Sasha luck in their match before leaving the room.

_I'm going to win. _Alexa thought as she got ready for her match.

* * *

**Alexa Bliss vs. Becky Lynch vs. Bayley vs. Sasha Banks - Fatal Four-Way match to determine the No.1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship**

_I'm wearing all the BLING BLING!_

Alexa blew her "fairy dust" before high-fiving the fans as she made her way to the ring.

"The following contest is a fatal four-way match to determine the No.1 Contender for Charlotte's NXT Women's Championship. In the ring, from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss." Eden Rhodes announced.

Alexa waved at the fans before blowing them a kiss as Bayley's entrance music started to play.

"From San Jose, California, it's Bayley!"

Bayley made her way to ring to a decent pop. Once in the ring, she immediately hugged Alexa before the entrance music of Becky Lynch blasted the arena.

"From Dublin, Ireland, Becky Lynch!"

Like Alexa, Becky high-fived the fans before she entered the ring and started doing a dance. Then, Sasha Banks made her entrance and unlike the other three participants, she received some very loud boos.

"And the final participant, Sasha Banks."

Sasha rolled into the ring before taking down Alexa and started beating her up. Bayley and Becky tried to pull Sasha off, but Sasha fought back and banged both of their heads together.

"If there is anyone facing Charlotte, it will be ME!" Sasha screamed at the three Divas halfway through the match before she tossed Bayley out of the ring. Sasha then hit a roundhouse kick on Becky before turning her attention back to Alexa.

"You will NEVER beat me or face Charlotte! You are pathetic!" Sasha screamed at Alexa.

Alexa slapped Sasha in the face before quickly getting back up. Sasha Irish whipped Alexa into the ropes, but the glitter queen was able to deliver an inside cradle from out of nowhere.

1-2-3!

Alexa jumped up and down with joy as the referee raised her hand in victory. While Becky and Bayley were happy for Alexa, they were also disappointed at the fact that they wouldn't have the opportunity to face Charlotte.

* * *

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

Once Alexa made her way back to the locker room, she immediately had a voice message from Charlotte.

_"I must congratulate you, fairy. You're now the No.1 Contender for my NXT Women's Championship. I have decided to have our match at NXT's next Pay-Per-View event, Pride. You have never beaten me in a singles match before, so this should be a piece of cake for me. Enjoy the taste of defeat, fairy!"_

Alexa sighed angrily. If Charlotte was trying to intimidate her, she was doing a pathetic job at it. Alexa then sent a voice message of her own to Charlotte.

_"Hey Charlotte. Just remember who pinned you in that tag team match two weeks ago. I will show you that I'm not a weak little flower and it will be you that will enjoy the taste of defeat when I take the NXT Women's Championship from you at Pride. Bliss your heart."_

Alexa smiled to herself. She was determined to have the last word with Charlotte and now she was even more determined to win the NXT Women's Championship.


	5. Chapter 5

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

Alexa was getting changed when JoJo and Kendall Skye walked in, having lost to Summer Rae and Layla in a tag team match.

"Congrats No.1 contender." Kendall said, hugging Alexa.

"Thank you." Alexa replied.

"Charlotte was pretty steamed after that voice message you left for her." JoJo said.

Alexa looked at JoJo before saying, "Oh really? I'm not scared."

"I hear she's going to the GM to make a stipulation for your match with her at NXT Pride." Kendall said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has Sasha in her corner." Alexa said.

"That's no surprise there." JoJo said, rolling her eyes.

"I WILL beat Charlotte at her own game." Alexa said, looking determined.

* * *

_**A week later...**_

Charlotte made her way to the ring to some loud boos. It looked like she was going to cut a promo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte." Eden Rhodes announced.

Charlotte took the microphone from Eden before facing the crowd.

"It seems to me that the so-called No.1 contender for my NXT Women's Championship is none other than a pathetic, little fairy! Alexa Bliss, you have NEVER beaten me in a singles match! Yes, I was pinned by you in a tag team match several weeks ago but that is beside the point! Our championship match at NXT Pride is going to be a little different. There will be NO disqualifications and NO count outs!" Charlotte said to the crowd.

"Alexa, you better be ready for this! You are stepping into the big girls arena!"

Suddenly, Alexa Bliss's entrance music started to play. Alexa came out wearing a blue sparkle dress and looked right at Charlotte before saying, "Charlotte, I've got to hand it to you. You really wanted to scare me by adding those stipulations to our match, but guess what? It didn't work! In two weeks at NXT Pride, not only will I beat you but I WILL become the NXT Women's Champion!"

Charlotte looked angry.

"Alexa Bliss, you better stick to throwing glitter before I DESTROY you!" Charlotte warned her opponent.

"I am NOT intimidated by you, Charlotte! Prepare to lose that title to me! Bliss your heart!" Alexa said.

And with that Alexa's entrance music hit and she left the arena, leaving a fuming Charlotte standing in the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexa Bliss vs. Carmella**

Alexa made her way to the ring to a huge pop. It was the week before her NXT Women's Championship match with Charlotte at Pride, but now Alexa was getting ready to face Carmella.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss!" Eden Rhodes announced.

Alexa soon entered the ring for the arrival of the self-proclaimed princess of Staten Island.

_F-A-B-U-L-O-U-A-S!_

Carmella approached the entrance ramp looking rather annoyed.

"Her opponent, she is the Princess of Staten Island - Carmella!"

Carmella made her way to the ring and snatched the microphone from Eden before saying to Alexa, "Tinkerbell, I have got to give you some credit. You're the No.1 contender for the NXT Women's Championship. But don't get ahead of yourself, my sweet peasant. I WILL beat you tonight!"

The referee called for the bell and Alexa slapped Carmella right in the face. Carmella didn't like that and slapped Alexa back. Carmella then delivered a kick to Alexa's face before clotheslining the glitter queen and making the cover.

1-2!

Alexa managed to kick out, much to Carmella's frustration. Carmella grabbed Alexa's hair and Irish whipped her into the ropes only for Alexa to deliver a sunset flip for a two-count.

"Come on, Carmella!" Alexa shouted at her opponent before delivering a powerful spinning heel kick and making the pin.

1-2!

Carmella was able to kick out. As Alexa pushed Carmella into the turnbuckle, Charlotte made her way to the ring and whacked Alexa in the face with the title. The referee called for the bell and disqualified Carmella.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Alexa Bliss!" Eden announced.

Charlotte pounded away at Alexa like a piece of meat. Carmella soon joined Charlotte in attacking the glitter queen. After a while, Charlotte grabbed the microphone and cut a promo.

"What you have just witnessed is an example of what I am going to do to Alexa Bliss next week at NXT Pride." Charlotte told the crowd, who let out a chorus of boos.

Some fans chanted "You suck!", but that didn't stop Charlotte from speaking.

"Not only will I have my BFF, Sasha Banks in my corner, but I will also have the NEWEST member of the BFFs join me as well." Charlotte said, pointing at Carmella.

Carmella taunted the fans, which was met with more boos.

"You are a pathetic loser, fairy. You will NEVER beat me and you will NEVER get the NXT Women's Championship!" Charlotte sneered at Alexa before throwing the microphone on the ground.

And with that Charlotte and Carmella left the ring together.

* * *

As Alexa limped her way to the locker room, a concerned Becky Lynch gave her friend a hug.

"That was disgusting what Charlotte and Carmella did to you." Becky said.

"I know." Alexa replied.

"I hope Charlotte gets what's coming to her." JoJo said.

"Oh, she will. When I take the NXT Women's Championship from her at NXT Pride next week."

Alexa then stood up and clenched her fist before saying, "If Charlotte wants to bring her BFFs, I'll bring my friends in. You guys in?"

"Absolutely. I've always got your back, Alexa." Becky said.

"Count me in too, girl." JoJo said.

Alexa smiled at her friends. With Becky Lynch and JoJo in her corner, she was more determined than ever to beat Charlotte and win the NXT Women's Championship.


End file.
